Broken Angel
by Trowa's Little Angel
Summary: [AU]Quatre is an angel who is banished from heaven for falling in love with another guy. With no memories of ever dying Quatre feels that something is missing in his life, and now he's having disturbing dreams. 3x4, 1x2. [Read inside Warnings]


Fallen Angel.

Summery: Quatre's wings started to fade and the clouded surface below him gave way. "You can't take me away from him. KAMI-SAMA!" he cried as he slowly descended to earth, not to return for 30 years.

Warnings: PLEASE READ!. Shounen-ai(boy/boy), Later on… Child rape. Child deaths. Violence. Mass murder……. Rated for the child rape.

Pairings: 3+4, 1+2, 5+(No one yet.)

* * *

"He's gone Kami-sama. They both have." muttered the young blond angel, tears threatening to fall down the pale angel's face. "Lucifer granted them eternal power. And… The chance to love another." 

"I see." The angel in front replied. This angel was a lot bigger then the blond. The eternal light, a source so pure only archangels were able to share it, surrounded him. "And what about your feelings little Quatre?"

The little angel stuttered, "I'm upset, Kami-sama. I will miss them both dearly. However I'll pray for their eternal happiness no matter where they are. And I…"

"Yes?" pressed the angel. "Is there something you wish to tell me? Maybe about the purest love that has surrounded your heart."

"Yes." The boy stuttered his white wings folding up behind him, "I beg your forgiveness though that is something I doubt I'll receive. I love the Angel Trowa."

The larger angel took a few steps, "You know that's what brought about the banishing of the Angels that have joined with hell?" The little one nodded and raised his head to the holy being. Quatre's wings slowly greyed. "and you are willing to give up everything for this man?" He nodded again. "Quatre. I'm disappointed. But I shall not banish you. You have a pure soul. You'll be sent to earth, alone. Not to return to heaven for 30 years."

Tourmaline eyes widened, "Kami-sama you can't. Why Kami-sama?" The wings on Quatre's wings started to fade and the clouded surface below him gave way. "You can't take me away from him. KAMI-SAMA!" he cried as he slowly descended to earth, not to return for 30 years.

A single visible eye watched the scene before him, every part of his angelic form emotionally breaking. His pure white wings lowered. The auburn boy didn't have the energy to do anything. He watched as the clouds consumed the last of the blond haired angel… no not an angel. Quatre was no longer an angel. He was fallen. Trowa couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just to make sure he brushed his bangs from his face and hoped that Quatre would still be stood there, but to no avail. He really was gone. The blond's voice echoed in his mind. He promised himself he would never forget that voice, even when he cried out in tears, that voice sounded more like heaven then the place he was now stood.

"Angel Trowa." Kami-sama's voice drifted slowly to him, "step forth." Trowa did as he was requested, no matter how shaken he felt. No matter how much he hated Kami-sama for taking his Quatre away. "Trowa. You are here by forbidden to venture into the earth. You are to stay here in heaven, and your guardian powers will be stripped. You no longer have a charge."

No longer have a charge. He was no longer able to watch over little baby Catherine. Anger crept into his heart. He was no longer able to control his emotions.

"How could you? You pull every string in our hearts. We may be dead and we may be only kids. But we love each other! We died together. The last thing I said in life was that I love him, but now we are all pulled apart from each other. Why couldn't you do to us that which you did to Duo and Heero? Give us the opportunity to stay together. And not only that. But you take Catherine away from me. How heartless are you?" Trowa didn't even want to hear the answer to that. He spread his wings and forcefully beat them in one large swoop sending his upwards. Heero and Duo were gone. Left to live a live together in the pits of hell. But even there Duo and Heero could survive; they had each other at least. Quatre was gone. Forced to become a rare fallen angel. What hurt most about this situation is Fallen angels remember nothing. They would just wake up like a normal day, everything that happened between the time they were meant to be dead, and the present was fed to them. Nothing but a string of lies, two complete years of utter lies, that effected everyone who knew the truth. Lies all threaded from one being. Kami-sama. God.


End file.
